Extrasolar (novel)
' Offworld '''is a film written by Psyfyman81, which centers around colonists from Earth on a journey to a nearby habitable planet, the first extrasolar journey ever attempted beyond Alpha Centauri, and what they find there. Plot In the mid-21st century, a planet-finding space telescope directly imaged a habitable planet capable of supporting human life orbiting around the K-type star 29 Theta Zebulon in the constellation of Pisces approximately 12.5 light-years from Earth. An Indian private corporation constructs a nuclear-powered starship named the ''Konstantin Tsiolkovskii ''that could travel 1/4 of the speed of light toward the star system, the mission would take an estimated nearly 50 years to complete. The crew of 1,000 would be cryogenically frozen for the duration and selected from a pool of one million candidates who were known to be orphans or without families and/or already couples. The ship departs Earth in January 2065 and arrive at 29 Theta Zebulon in November 2116, 51.88 years later. While on the planet nicknamed "New Theia" the crew at the colony of New Alexandria receive a distress call from another ship from Earth that had apparently crashlanded on the planet about 4 years prior. An expedition is launched across the planet to an equatorial island, which reveals the starship ''Sergei Korolev, a survivor of a massacre discusses the dangers of the planet, what happened to Earth and reveals the nature of his mission as the Korolev traveled 1/2 of the speed of light to get to the system twice as fast, having departed Earth in 2083. As time passed on the planet, the Korolev crew encountered the violent alien wildlife, flora and fauna and found it difficult to adapt to. Some survivors rallied together and attempted to reuse the Korolev's engines to escape but were destroyed doing so. It is later revealed that the survivors lured the Tsiolkovskii crew there to be a feast, as the Korolev crew had become cannabals and lower than human, the Commander maroons them on the island. Upon the crew's return to Tsiolkovskii base camp, life in the colony is just beginning. A report is filed back to Earth but it is plausible they won't be hear a response from them another 25 years, so the crew tends to their new home while they wait. Characters *Charles J. Beach, 52-year old, mission commander DSEV Tsiolkovskii. b: 2013. Assumes military commander role during the Korolev crews incursion. *Sylvia Menjivar, chief scientific advisor on DSEV Tsiolkovskii. Latina. 25 years his junior, b: 2038. 27 years old. *Mohammad Shabazz. DSEV Tsiolkovskii chief engineering officer. *Dylan Reynoso. DSEV Tsiolkovskii colonist, husband to Kristin. Leader of the New Alexandria colony. *Kristin Reynoso-Gattis. DSEV Tsiolkovskii colonist, wife to Dylan. Charged with security, as she has military experience. Is pregnant, first child to be born on the planet. *Dr. Everett Gannon. DSEV Tsiolkovskii medical officer. *Moche Rennie. DSEV Tsiolkovskii assistant medical officer, killed by Acosta's lackeys. *Israel Flemming. DSEV Tsiolkovskii assistant science officer, betrays Menjivar et al. *Minnie 3000, DSEV Tsiolkovskii A.I. *Vikram Salam, CEO of Vidian Corporation financing the starship program, world's first trillionaire, one of the two most richest men in the world. Spent $20 billion on the Tsiolkovskii. *Reginald "Reggie" Holt, mission commader DSEV Korolev. Killed during Korolev's re-entry into atmo. *Callum Acosta, co-pilot DSEV Korolev. Inexperienced, cracked under pressure, used situation to his advantage. *Vigil Fain. DSEV Korolev security officer, bodyguard for Acosta. *Dr. Nigel Orzechowski. DSEV Korolev medical officer, driven mad by the local flora and fauna, Acosta's unwilling lackey. *"Lena." DSEV Korolev colonist, sex slave of Acosta. *E.L.I.A.S. , DSEV Korolev A.I. Never really shut off years ago by Acosta, but listens silently and lonely. Influence *This is my interpretation on how Christopher Nolan's Interstellar should be done. Suggestions *Needs more Contact and Sphere, less Event Horizon and Red Planet. *Colony is one of the one's from Redshift *Colony should feel alot like Eden Prime from Mass Effect, agrarian in nature. *A sequel would focus on life within the colony during "''The Wait" ''between 2107 and 2127. As the status of Earth has remained unknown for nearly 50 years. *Red giant being sucked by a black hole. Exploration Vessel. *Cities on the planet: named after great libraries on Earth- ALEXANDRIA, CONSTANTINOPLE, EBLA, EPANG, SERPAHEUM. COUNTRIES: NEW ANATOLIA. SPEED *Solar sail: 18600 M/S 45 YS TO AC. *Nuclear-fission: 9400 M/S 90 YS TO AC *Nuclear-fusion: 28,200 M/S 15% OF SOL 35YS TO AC *Anti-matter: 177,000 m/s 5 ys to ac *Alcubierre drive: INSTANTLY EARTH'S STATUS *In 2083, a plague seems to have ravaged Earth leading the Korolev crew to be believe they are all that's left. However, the Tsiolkovskii crew hold out hope that humanity survived. *In 2065, climate change had caused a 50% increase in global conflicts. *In the future, corporations run rampant and the United States and many democratic nations around the world have enacted laws that benefit corporations and lessen government control. The government's only job is to enforce the law. Which leaves the power of enforcing the law to private military contractors and security forces. However, when two corporations "go to war" with one another, they battle behind the scenes and most crimes those go unnoticed... In the future, the one with important information rules. Information is power. *http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Cleveland *Mexican drug cartels, South-western state individuals that wanted to leave, majority-minority states seriously considering seceding, refugees from Southern states, rich people from BOSWASH or Great Lakes regions, earthquake refugees from SF/LA/Pac NW regions. Higher storm activity in Missouri. Evacuees from Memphis earthquake. Immense poverty, Sanctuary districts for homeless. USA as a third-world country. Moon, Mars colonies. Ocean colonies. US President is an older Asian/Latino woman. Fall of Las Vegas. Many former farm states are becoming deserts with dust bowls. Anything below half the US is undergoing disastrous conditions. Anything above half the US have evolved constant year-long summers, with no winters, a Mediterranean climate. Canada is becoming more humid continental climate with warm-hot summers and short cold winters. Equatorial regions are arid, uninhabitable deserts, the loss of tropical regions all over the world. EARTH'S OCEANS *21st century revamp of Seaquest DSV, Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea and 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. *Character formerly of the OSEA: (Oceanographer, Biologist, Geologists, Physicists, Chemists, Meteorologists, Astronaut candidates, Astronomer, Naval officer observer (Lieutenant - 03, U.S. Navy), U.S. Coast Guard personnel)) *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Principality_of_Sealand *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ocean_colonization *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seasteading *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freedom_Ship *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artificial_island *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Underwater_habitat *http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Colossus *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_islands_of_California#Greater_Los_Angeles_Area EXTRASOLAR OBJECTS *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_habitable_planet_candidates *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/KOI-1686.01 *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_nearest_terrestrial_exoplanet_candidates *http://www.waxingmoondesign.com/WarpFactorTech.html *http://www.space.com/21721-warp-drives-wormholes-ftl.html?cmpid=514630 *http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Eden_Prime *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Forbidden_Planet (Planet-based exploration) *http://www.talpas.com/spacetravel.php *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Habitability_of_orange_dwarf_systems *http://io9.com/red-dwarfs-could-host-60-billion-habitable-planets-in-t-646444404 *http://io9.com/5982457/45-billion-potentially-habitable-planets-may-orbit-red-dwarfs-in-our-galaxy *http://100yss.org/mission/challenges *http://convertalot.com/relativistic_star_ship_calculator.html *http://www.talpas.com/spacetravel.php *http://spacetravel.nathangeffen.webfactional.com/spacetravel.php ALIEN SOLAR SYSTEM *http://atramateria.com/earth-like-planets-with-moons-not-so-rare/ *http://www.physicsforums.com/showthread.php?t=634177 *Through the wormhole: Hurricanes are constant, permanent night, scorpion-like half ring, earthlike planet with 2 moons, Icarus-name of 1st planet of system, Arcadia-unspoiled wilderness, AB, Helios-29 Theta Zebulon "the sun." Category:Attrition Category:Crose (1981 TV Series) Category:Redshift Category:Year Zero Category:Sightings